The Continental Departure
The Continental Departure Took place 13 Months after The Earth Continental Civil War when News spread out about another Species on the planet. The Continental took this as an advantage and decided for the first time ever to do what the Rangerian's did leave the Continent and Investigate rather than Invading their land. Despite a Frighting Investigation through the thick, Darkened Forests of the young forming Continental Russia, the Continental's had managed to get a hold of several artifacts made by Man, Including a Giant Spider Web, found in the woods. These sudden taking of Artifacts would eventually allow the Continental's after they had returned to they're Continental Soul Countries to analyze and eventually learn of the Countries name, with that Russia was discovered a century before the country was named by Man. After the Earth Continental War 'Preparations' Into Russia 'Into the Woods' As the 20 Continental's crossed the Boarder from Latovia they entered Russia's heavily wooded area that was filled with thick brush and lots of Towering trees. It was entirely new to all 20 of the Continental's for they have never seen these types of trees before. However the Continental's investigation suddenly takes a frightening turn; not long after traveling into the woods Rammer begins accidentally runs over a deep Mud Puddle coating his entire left front wheel with Mud, causing him to gulp. "I think I Ran Over Mud!" As Rammer starts to Roll his front tire to get rid of the Mud they start to hear strange noises from deep inside the woods. "What the Bloody Hell Was that" Highland demanded as him and the rest of the walking Continental's drew their weapons while the Vehicle Continental's shined their High beams Around the area. Despite having powerful Highbeams the Vehicle Continental's have been unable to swift their lights past the trees leaving a complete and utter darkness to their rear. "Oy You All stay here I'm gonna find out what is causing this blumings Disturbance" Highland volunteered as he attempted to enter deep into the thick darkness of the woods. The Continental's gasp when they hear him cry out. "BLOODY HELL!" "Highland?" The others said in shock as the walking Continental's managed to find him looking at a giant spider web. The Vehicle Continental's were just arriving while the walkin ones were amazed on the sight of the huge web. "Bloody Dublin, what Is it?" asked Hunter quite stunned at it's appearence, "How should I know, maybe It's a Target for artillery?" Answered R.96. "Well I suggest that we should take it down for study", Suggested Grant. Within minutes Stryker pulled in Reverse and opened up the trunk, as R-96, cut down the web with a sword. It took 12 to 20 Minutes to place the webbing into Stryker's trunk, after it was in the Continental's begin to start hearing strange voices coming from the deep into the woods. "Start Bloody searchin..." Highland ordered. The Continental's began to split in 2 entering deeper into the dark wood one patrol would search for the strange noise, the other one would continue to gather samples from the human land. They managed to find more and more things that they have never saw before, such as Insects, bushes, Roots, Snakes, Deer, and Vines. 'Abandoned Village of Krakova' 'Russian Civilian Observers' 'Attacked by Russians' Continental's Return to Europe Aftermath Trivia Category:Events Category:The Continental Departure Category:1226